Zevinson
Zevinson (Z'/ander + K/'evin + Nel/'son') is the friendship tri-pairing of Zander Robbins, Kevin Reed, and Nelson Baxter. They're all good friends, as they were all members of Gravity 5 prior to How to Rock Braces and Glasses. Zevinson Moments Season 1 Moments How to Rock Braces and Glasses *They told The Perfs about their band. *They told The Perfs their catchprase. *They convinced Stevie to let Kacey Simon in Gravity 4. *Zander took up for his friends when they were called The Dorkel Band. *They asked Kacey Simon to be the lead singer in their band. *They were scared to tell Stevie about Kacey Simon being in their band. They huddled together to protect themselves. *They let Kacey Simon retry her song when she failed at it. *They practiced Only You Can Be You together. *They entered the talent show together. *They were willing to change the name of the band from Gravity 4 to Gravity 5. *They were frightened when Kacey Simon left the band. *They all performed on stage together at the talent show. *They all handshaked and hugged each other at the end. How to Rock a Messy Bet *Kevin and Nelson try to make Zander feel self-conscious of his appearance. How to Rock a Basketball Team *They try to come up with an idea to create a device that will let them have food whenever they want without moving a muscle. *They all joined track together. How to Rock a Love Song *Kevin and Nelson tell Zander that Kacey and Stevie read his song book and thinks he likes one of them. How to Rock a Singing Telegram *They're all surprised when asked by Andy to buy a telegram, asking Stevie to the dance. *They perform a telegram together for Stevie, as requested by Andy. *After Stevie accepts Andy's request, the boys say "What" in unison. *After Andy faints, they finish his sentence with words of they're own. (Zander: "School?" - Nelson: "World?" - Kevin: "We'll never know.") How to Rock a Good Deed *When Stevie asks Mark how his recycling project is going, Zander makes his way to her with Nelson and Kevin following behind. *Zander says to Stevie that she's surrounded by the "three hottest dudes in school" and all three boys chuckle in agreement. *Because they're all afraid to touch the worms, they all turn to Stevie for help. *The three of them run after being thrown worms. *They all go up to Mark to let him know that they only look at Stevie as a sister. How to Rock a Good Deed *Nelson and Zander both want Kevin to make and bring them lunches. *They all start a business together: A Little Slice of Kevin *Kevin gives specific orders to Nelson and Zander on how he wants the bread to look *When Kacey apologizes for "exploding" on the band, in the background, the boys unload boxes together *When Molly and Grace are about to leave the band room, the boys come in with the rest of their unsold lasagna. How to Rock Camping *Before the trip, they all share what they're bringing. *When Zander eats the poison, they carry him to the shop. How to Rock Christmas *They're near each other when at Danny Mangoes; Nelson and Kevin both sitting down with Zander standing behind. *Kevin asks "What's up with Scrooge" when he notices Kacey's mood. Zander replies for her. *When Stevie says the band can make smoothies while she finishes up, Zander remarks she never let's them make smoothies. *When Stevie says that Christmas brings out the nice in her, they all go to the counter. *Kevin brings out a leftover burrito and adds it to his smoothie, whereas Nelson and Zander both have a disgusted looks on their faces. *They all start their blenders, causing the power at Danny Mangoes to go out. *When Zander says he'll give them a boost, Kevin and Nelson mention that there might be mice in the air vents. *Zander and Nelson both help Kevin up after he falls from the ceiling. *Again, they're near each other when in the department store; Zander and Nelson both standing, while Kevin is sitting down on a chair. Trivia *They are all in Gravity 5. *They make up all the guys in Gravity 5. *They were first members of Gravity 5 to be introduced. *Zander appears to be more social then Kevin and Nelson. *All three of them are scared of touching the worms in How to Rock a Good Deed. Category:Pairings with Zander Robbins Category:Pairings with Kevin Reed Category:Pairings with Nelson Baxter Category:Pairings Category:Shippings Category:Friendships Category:Best Friends Category:Popular Ship Category:Trivia Category:Males Category:Main Cast Category:Main characters